


You belong with me

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stopped abrubtly just before entering the woods, taking a look at the small village behind him. Not a single light was to be seen, everyone in deep sleep during this peaceful night.</p>
<p>But Levi knew it wasn’t so peaceful. Even from such a distance he could smell blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the way I treated many characters here. Especially titan trio and Petra. And Carla. I'm sorry for Carla, her fate is pretty much the same as in canon.

He stopped abrubtly just before entering the woods, taking a look at the small village behind him. Not a single light was to be seen, everyone in deep sleep during this peaceful night.

But Levi knew it wasn’t so peaceful. Even from such a distance he could smell blood.

He followed the trail, reaching a little, cozy hut not too far from the village. It might have belonged to the lumberjack or the huntsman and his family. It looked grim in the shadows of the trees, with the front doors devastated, the wood and glass shattered in the entryway.

He stayed hidden, entering the house. His stare glazed over three big, furry silhouettes hunched over a mutilated corpse of a woman. Too small to be regular wolves. Levi clicked his tongue - what an idiot leaves his family unprotected in a single house in the outskirts of the village, when the forests are known for the werewolves roaming in them? Taking in the deep breath he can smell the blood of the woman, turning cold, disgusting, he can hear the sound of sharp teeth digging into flesh…

And a very fast heartbeat. And the smell of blood much sweeter.

In the corner of the room lay a small body wounded by a wooden stake. Levi came closer, taking in its state.

It belonged to the boy, not older than 13 years, still breathing, panting actually, trembling slightly, maybe because of pain. The kid must have been trashing around and one of the werewolves wounded him to deal with him later and feast on the boy’s mother first.

Levi wondered if the werewolves were planning to eat the boy as well. Maybe he was too bony and lanky for their tastes. If Levi let them finally sense his presence they would probably scatter, already filled, not willing to pick up the fight with him. Then he would be able to take care of the kid. He was an orphan, too terrified to even make a sound, scarred by the vision of beasts shredding his mother’s body to pieces. Wounded in the isolated house in the woods. Nobody would hear his screams, with the villagers sleeping soundly. By dawn he would be already dead from the wound on his side. Wouldn’t it be an act of mercy, to kill him right now, without him bleeding slowly to death? And, oh, Levi was merciful.

And hungry.

The werewolves fleed sensing an oponnent much stronger than them. Levi kneeled by the boy’s side, extending his hand to brush his softly-looking, brown hair.

"I’ll…"

Levi stopped with his hand hovering over boy’s head.

"I’ll kill them all. Exterminate…" the kid’s voice was trembling, but there was no fear in it. Only rage, deep hatred coursing through his body like poison, making it rigid with resolve.

"Every one of them..!" he whispered, extending his fingers as if he wanted to reach his mother’s hand, laying few steps away from him.

Levi brushed the boy’s hair, and he snapped his head quickly in the man’s direction. Levi almost gasped at the sight of the emerald eyes moist with tears, making them shine like real jewels.

He put his hand at the nape of the boy’s neck and sighed.

Oh, merciful he was.

~~~~

Levi was always waking up when the last rays of sunshine were disappearing behind the horizon, yet he was never leaving the coffin on his own. He stayed silent, with eyes open in the darkness, waiting for the sound of footsteps coming closer to him. He heard the candle holder being put on the stone floor and the lid of the coffin being slowly opened. Little grunts, as finally, the boy’s face became visible and Levi got out gracefully, always ignoring the kid’s hand offering him to help.

"I swear, this damn lid is getting heavier every time I open it." he grumbles a little, but there’s a small smile playing on his lips, always there whenever the boy is by Levi’s side.

"Even if that’s true, aren’t you supposed to be getting stronger every day, Eren?" he took the candle holder and lead the way to the adjoin crypt. They’ve reached the smaller coffin and Levi looked at Eren expectantly. "Consider it a part of your training."

The boy sighed and got to removing the lid, freeing the black-haired girl sleeping inside. Her dark eyes fluttered open and just for a second he could see how dazed she still was. If Levi was waking up as soon as the sun was setting, she tended to sleep until someone opened her coffin. Levi sighed, what a sleepyhead was she.

"Rise and shine, Mikasa. You need to take care of Eren." he ordered her, as she sat up, stretching and yawning lazily like a cat. Honestly, he coddled her too much, letting her be so defenseless might someday get her killed.

"Move your lazy asses, brats, I have other things to tend to." he scowled at them, pushing the lights into Eren’s hand and quickly getting past him to leave the room. He wouldn’t need them, he could see in the dark perfectly. And as he was strolling through the corridors and stairs, there were more torches and candles, and after the last pair of wooden doors he came into the warm glow of the dining room. His eyes roved over the table, covered with cloth, silverware scattered all over it and the remains of food still on plates. He wondered how such a small family of three can make so many things dirty at the course of a single meal. He was almost physically itching to clean this mess.

The bubbling giggle confirmed that his disgruntled expression showed it all. He went to the top of the table, nodding his head towards the woman sitting there, extending her hand clothed in gloves for him to kiss it. He indulged her, but his eyes were traveling up her hand, to her arm, collarbone, neck, wishing he can cover that route with his lips.

"Where is Erwin?" he asked, letting go of her, circling her chair and sitting on her other side. For a second he contemplated putting his elbows on the table and leaning towards her, but decided against it.

"In our bed. He was tired and wanted to head to sleep early." she replied smoothly, sending him that lovely smile of hers. "And I expected you, so I stayed longer." she added, casting her eyes down, as if she were ashamed of saying it out loud. Levi smirked.

"You knew I would come to you, yet you did nothing to clean this pigster, Petra?" he tutted and she let out a theatrical gasp, covering her face with a clothed hand. Levi smiled as she let out a little giggle. The peach gloves really matched her light-brown eyes.

"As always, you’re delightful to have around." she said playfully, knowing Levi and his biting remarks well. "But I believe you came here with a purpose?" she added, lowering her hand from her face, brushing it against her collarbones.

"Are you trying to seduce me while that old bum you call your husband sleeps?" he tried to keep up the conversation, but his eyes stayed focused on the skin of her neck, wonderfully glowing in the candlelight.

"You know how much I love him." she whispered, beconing him to come closer. He obliged, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the smell of her flowery perfume and her skin. She put her arms around his back, pulling him closer, letting him bury his nose in her hair. He put them behind her ear, a fleeting thought of getting a hairpin for her going through his mind, before he let his hunger take over and dig his teeth into her, feeling her heartbeat circulating through him with every drop of blood he drank.

"I love both of you." she whispered, treading her fingers through his short hair. "You know I love all of our strange family." her voice was breathy and it made him stop, getting away from her before he drank too much. He knew she wouldn’t mind, she was so selfless whenever anyone from their household was concerned. "Including Eren." she added, and he was glad he wasn’t still drinking, because he would surely press his teeth harder into Petra’s soft skin.

"Please, not this again." he rolled his eyes, throwing his arm around the chair’s back.

"Oh, Levi…" she laughed breathily. "I’m not saying that you’re not raising the boy in a good way. From what I’ve heard from you and Mikasa, he’s doing wonderfully…" she drawled a little and Levi knew, her little ‘but’ is coming. "But he spent the whole year in the darkness with you two. And he’s a living boy. Deserving a second chance." her unheard words of ‘a second family’ are echoing in Levi’s mind and he’s getting tense. "He would feel good up here."

_Among the living._

"He’s the same age as Armin, they would surely get along. And he would still be close to you, Levi." she calmed him, being aware of his irritation whenever she broached the topic. But he didn’t hear her words. She wanted to take Eren away from him, because he was breathing, full of energy, light and life and he didn’t belong to the darkness, but something in Levi told him otherwise. Something shining in the emerald eyes, something dark and raw.

Levi slammed his fist against the table, making the silverware clatter.

"I will tell you this one, last time, Petra." he hissed at her. "Eren stays with me."

'Cause only in the darkness will he learn how to fight.  
Only there will he learn how to protect himself and those he cares about.  
Only there will he gain the skills to avenge those, who he was robbed of.

~~~~

He was looking at Eren’s smooth moves, satisfied with the boy’s progress. He was fast. Being able to catch up with Mikasa even after few hours of rigorous training.

But on the other hand, Mikasa didn’t eat in few days and her reflexes were slower than usual. He stopped the sparring, getting close to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"You’re both good, brats." he claimed, nuzzling Mikasa’s neck, feeling her ragged breath. "Go up to Armin, Mikasa." he instructed her, pushing her lightly towards the door. She wasn’t opposed, glad to be given permission to meet Petra’s son. Levi’s attention got back to Eren and he could see the irritation gleaming in the boy’s eyes.

"You have some complaints, brat? Wanted to fight some more? Sorry, but I’m not letting her faint in order to satisfy you."

"You sure care about her." Eren mumbled, not looking Levi in the eye.

"That’s only natural, for me to treasure my daughter." he replied, trying to read Eren’s emotions. He could tell that the brat was jealous, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Was he leaving him with Mikasa so often, that the brat fall for her?

"That’s why you’re so touchy-feely with her?" Eren spatted, and for a second fear flashed in his eyes, like he said something he didn’t want to. But then there was determination shining in them and Levi knew that the brat decided to go through with it all. "You’re probably like that with Petra as well, hm? Getting cozy with her as you suck her dry." there’s a flush of embarassement and anger on his face and Levi felt just like that day when he met Eren for the first time, his heartbeat like a drum in his ears.

"With me…" he added in a soft, almost unrecognizable tone. "You’re always distant." the boy seemed collected but he was not, Levi knew it. Knew from that damn heartbeat, so loud, almost deafening, calling Levi closer, making him want, want, want, remember how sweet did that blood smell, can you imagine how blissful would it feel to actually taste it..?

Levi moved so fast, not even two years of training with Mikasa in the darkness would prepare Eren to counterattack against such speed. He grabbed the boy by the waist, carrying the body frozen in shock, moving swiftly down the corridors. By the time Eren actually registered what was happenening and started to struggle, demanding explanation, they were in Levi’s crypt and Eren was landing in vampire’s coffin, with his caretaker hoovering over him and the heavy lid closed behind them.

"Levi, w-what…" Eren’s breathing was ragged, the brat clinging to Levi, but at the same time terrified, because the man never acted like that and the inside of the coffin was black, so black, how can it be so…

"Eren." Levi’s lips were sending puffs of chilly breath over Eren’s skin. He kept them away from the boy’s neck, moving against his ear, careful. "Eren, breath. Calm down. Calm that damn heart of yours."

It felt like hours. They lay in the darkness, Eren’s furious pulse slowing down, Levi carefully getting closer, until he was fully laying on top of him, with Eren’s strong arms around his waist. They were listening to their breathing in the dark, at one point hearing the hurried footsteps of Mikasa heading for her crypt. The dawn must have been coming, Levi could feel it.

"That’s what you wanted, brat? Me cuddling you?" he sighed, hoping that whatever he says won’t make Eren’s blood rush. He could feel the boy nodding. "It’s not hard getting close and physical with someone when you see them as a sack of blood to get your fangs into." he clarified. "But your purpose is different from Petra, Eren. You want to find them. You want your vengeance. I’m helping you get it." he clenched his fist, digging his fingers into Eren’s clothes, trying to overcome the sleepiness creeping on him. "Don’t make it harder for me, brat. Don’t make me want to…"

…drink.

He was dreaming of sweet blood and emerald eyes.

~~~~

He got accustomed to waking up not only to the feeling of sun dissapearing behind the horizon, but also to Eren’s warm body underneath him and soft breathing right by his ear.

Not to the heated body and panting.

He wanted to sigh, to blame puberty and Eren’s lack of human touch, he wanted to get out of this coffin and away from the boy.

But then Eren take in the shuddering breath, digging his fingers into Levi’s arms, not letting him leave and the sound, a plea as sweet as his blood left Levi in almost physical pain.

"Levi… stay."

He could feel Eren’s lips brushing against his hair, kissing the top of his head, and constantly whispering in this voice, so sweet, reminding Levi of the times when he was still human and he could taste the sweetness of fruits and Eren reminded him of strawberries, his lips trembling and plump and red from teeth scraping them.

He wanted to see those lips. He lifted his head, even in the complete darkness being able to see Eren’s face, flushed, and the eyes glistening with unshed tears. What a good boy he was, staying still, waiting for a scolding or a permission to shamelessly rut against Levi. The temptation to let him do as he pleased was so strong, but will Levi be able to control himself?

"Levi, please, I want you, only you…" he whispered and there was more pain, more wanting, that boy was killing him, that little, sinful tempter…

Eren shuddered at the contact of Levi’s cold fingers with his scalding flesh, arching his back and desperately trying to remember to breathe. Levi was trying to stay as detached as possible but he was failing, failing miserably as Eren was writhing beneath him, his hips bucking and hard length burning in his palm, fingers digging into his arms. The desperate way Eren was whispering Levi’s name left him trembling and the boy’s heartbeat was mad, Levi couldn’t believe anyone’s heart can beat so fast, as if threatening to tear out of Eren’s chest, coloring the boy’s skin beautiful scarlet.

Eren tensed beneath him, his back arching as his rhythm became erratic, high sounds escaping his mouth, quickly muffled as he pressed teeth to his bottom lip and Levi was fucking whimpering, hiding his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, because that silly boy drawed blood, it was there on his lips and Levi can’t control himself but he has to, has to…

Eren came with a breath of Levi’s name and his crazy pulse was finally, finally getting slower. He held Levi, treading fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at the short hair of his undercut. As the boy was still in a blissful haze, Levi was a trembling mess, because this damn brat made him ache where his heart should beat and there was hunger he can’t suppress, that even blood can’t stop.

And he was afraid. For Eren’s safety. And of feelings washing through him like waves.

~~~~

He knew that Eren wanted to go alone, but he couldn’t let him. As much as he believed in boy’s abilities, there was a nagging little itch, the need to keep an eye on him.

"Would you mind me tagging along, brat?" he asked nonchalantly, not daring to look Eren in the eye.

And the boy smiled, a little sad but breathtakingly beautiful smile.

"Please, go with me, Levi."

So they went, Eren swift and fast like the shadows in which Levi was hiding. They got to the werewolves nest, Eren’s moves smooth and confident. He was wearing the clothes of one of them, which Levi stole while scouting out their whereabouts, so they weren’t able to smell him.

They looked human. But Eren knew, they weren’t, knew the human flesh was something they craved. As he was hiding their backs were facing him. He aimed the revolver filled with silver bullets for the tallest one, taking him out with a single shot to the head.

He remembered Levi’s words, to never freeze once you realise you killed someone. Not to let the red of blood hypnotize you, to move, to act, to hit and run.

The biggest, buffed male stared at his companion laying on the floor, not believing, or maybe not understanding what just happened. But there were three of them.

The small, blonde girl lurched forward at him, her moves incredibly fast. He dodged her kick by inches and circled her swiftly. She was amazing, she probably could take on Mikasa in a fight. But Eren has been training for years, in the darkness, and he was already faster than his foster sister. He blocked his enemy’s hand, immobilizing her for just a second, a second, that let him put the bullet straight to her head.

He almost felt bad for killing the last one. Still not attacking him, kneeling by his friend’s dead body, the last werewolf was shaking him lightly to wake him up. Eren killed him quickly, not being able to watch it any longer.

Levi watched his boy from the distance, trying to read his emotions. There were no satisfaction, no more anger or feeling of relief. Eren dropped the revolver and lifted his head, Levi finally able to see his face. It took his breath away, how much sadness and beauty was in Eren’s eyes, shining like jewels, making him remember everything about the boy. How he kept crying angrily in the corners of the vampire household for the first few weeks. How animated did Mikasa become because of him. How curious he was about Levi’s powers, becoming annoyingly nosy. How he hold Levi during the moonless nights, whispering how beautiful and perfect he is. How he was shivering at the mention of his vendetta, how sad he was getting at the mention of his dead mother.

Levi came closer to him and Eren faced him with the same, sad smile. Smell of blood and death was everywhere and Eren was in the middle of it, some kind of deranged beauty in his expression, something dark and raw in his eyes. He opened his arms for Levi, tugging him closer and holding him. He parted his lips slightly, putting his lower lip between his teeth and biting down, holding Levi and not letting him slip out of the embrace.

"Taste me." he whispered, hovering his lips over Levi’s, watching him intently. And Levi finally gave into temptation, lapping at Eren’s lips, tasting it’s sweetness, exploring Eren’s mouth with his tongue until he felt his head swimming and he was no longer sure if the heartbeat was Eren’s or his own dead heart started to pump blood again.

And never was he more sure, that Eren belonged right here, in the darkness with him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't realise, I'm gonna tell you - it's angst, because Levi can't get hard. poor vampires.


End file.
